Escorpión Por 2
by seaswave234
Summary: Que ocurre cuando el escorpión se reune con su hermana para compartir trabajo,¿causara la destrucción del Santuario? o ¿conseguirán el par de escorpiones llevarse bien?
1. Chapter 1

**Saint seiya así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece son de Masami Kurumada.**

**ETTO AÚN NO SE ESCRIBIR MUY BIEN HISTORIAS ASÍ QUE NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR PERO PUEDEN OPINAR OBVIO**

* * *

**ESCORPIÓN POR DOS**

**Capitulo I-Doble armadura de Escorpio**

Un relámpago morado cruzó las casas de los caballeros de aries, tauro,géminis,cáncer,leo,virgo y libra,se detuvo delante de la octava casa perteneciente a Milo de escorpio,el relámpago se volvió una capa morada de la cual salía una mano inusualmente blanca la cual golpeaba fuertemente la puerta,no hubo respuesta.

-Milo! O abres la puerta o la tiro yo abajo.-Una voz femenina salió de la prenda,las puertas empezaron a abrirse lentamente,la extraña se abalanzó con furia al interior,el santo de Acuario,Camus se acercó a traerle la comida a su amigo,un estruendo se escuchó en la casa del escorpión los once santos se reunieron por el ruido y se acercaron a ver lo que ocurría,lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos dos jóvenes dieron un enorme salto y gritaron las mismas palabras

-Aguijón escarlata!-lo siguiente,una enorme explosión que catapulto a los desdichados once curiosos caballeros escaleras abajo pero ya se dice que "La curiosidad mato al gato",aunque en este caso sería "La preocupación despeño a los caballeros".Detras de los santos salieron Milo y la extraña,mientras el primero lanzaba puños a la desconocida,que los detenía sin mucha dificultad,se soltó la capa,dejándose ver un pelo largo y azul hasta las pantorrillas,la joven iba vestida con unos leggings negros y una polera manga corta morada,vendas cubrían sus manos y antebrazo descubriendo el porque de su claridad en un pelea se detuvo con la aparición del patriarca en la zona todos se arrodillaron incluida la recién llegada

-Levantaos,tu-dijo señalando a la joven-¿Como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Evangeline señor

Y...¿Que haces aquí?

-Vengo a empezar mi misión como la otra parte de la armadura de Escorpio ,porque soy Evangeline de escorpio hermana gemela de Milo de Escorpio

-¿Que?-soltaron los doce caballeros mientras llegaban a la sala del Patriarca

-¿Como que la otra parte de la armadura?-interrogó Milo

-¿La hermana de Milo?-dijeron el resto de caballeros

-Asi que era hoy cuando llegabas-habló tranquilamente el Patriarca

-Que alguien me explique esto-

-sabes que el escorpión es conocido por su fuerza resistencia y su a veces impulsiva actitud ante el peligro-Milo asintió.-Pero por otra parte no conviene olvidar su agilidad,rapidez y destreza.-Esta vez Eva fue la que asintió.-Por esta razón la armadura dorada de escorpio se dividió en dos partes la primera la conseguiste tú Milo caracterizando las tres primeras cosas mencionadas antes y tu hermana la segunda parte,representando las tres cualidades restantes y...-Ni Milo ni Eva le escuchaban ya,se habían enfrascado en un épico duelo de miradas,puños apretados,muecas de furia mantuvieron a todos alejados de los hermanos que lanzaban rayos de sus ojos azules

-Dan mas miedo que Hades-solto Shaka

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestras casas...-Asentimientos de los caballeros dorados y una rápida huida,que les salvaría de la siguiente acción de Milo y Evangeline,un resplandor rojo y una explosión,se detuvieron en seco ¡El Patriarca!,con las prisas de no morir ese día se dejaron a uno de los seres más importantes del Santuario,tragaron saliva la bronca del Patriarca iba a ser monumental,insultos se dejaron oír mientras dos caballeros de Escorpio ambos con la Armadura se habían enfrascado en una nueva batalla,los caballeros se apartaron a tiempo,menos el ahora desafortunado Camus,que fue arrollado por dos hermanos que bajaban a velocidad del rayo,perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer escaleras abajo sobre sus posaderas,cuando consiguió frenar acabó tumbado en busca de aire en sus pulmones,el primero en llegar fue Aioria de Leo,entre carcajadas,ante la cómica escena de su compañero de Acuario,el león recibió una colleja de su hermano que, aunque nunca lo admitiera por dentro se estaba muriendo de Camus recupero el aliento tras la gran caída hasta la casa de piscis desde el Santuario procedió a jurar venganza a Evangeline y Milo.(NOTA DE AUTORA:SON MUCHAS ESCALERAS PREFACIO DE QUE CAMUS VA A TENER PROBLEMAS PARA SENTARSE DURANTE BASTANTE TIEMPO ^-^;).

**DEVUELTA AL SANTUARIO **

Shion suspiró esos dos iban a traer muchísimos más problemas que Saga y Kanon,por la razón de uno ser hombre y la otra mujer,volvió a mirar el recinto en medio había un cráter que se había formado por la colisión de las agujas escarlatas de los jóvenes tras Evangeline colocarse su armadura y una burla de su hermano

-Esta va a ser una semana muuuuy larga-recitó Shion,mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara tras volver a escuchar los gritos de los hermanos arácnidos,tendría que hacer algo para arrel¡glar el suelo y de paso buscar una solución para que no acabaran con todos

* * *

**BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE SAINT SEIYA ASI QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PERO NO ME MATEN,POR POSIBLES DUDAS AQUI DEJO LA INFORMACIÓN DE MI OC EVANGELINE ,ELPOBRE MILO ESTA ALGO CONFUNDIDO PERO YA ENTENDERA**

**Evangeline de Escorpio **

**Santa de Atena**

**Ocupación:_Santa de Atena_**

**Rango:Santa de Oro**

**Especie:Mortal**

**Signo:Escorpio**

**Genero:Femenino**

**Nacimiento:8 de Noviembre**

**Edad:20**

**Origen:Grecia**

**Estatura:1,80**

**Peso: Eso nunca se dice ¬.¬**

**Sangre:B**

**Dios Leal:Atena**

**constelación:Escorpio**

**Armadura: ****Armadura de Escorpio**

**Entrenamiento:Desierto del Sahara**

**Familia:Milo(Hermano gemelo*)**

**Alumno: ?(dato desconocido)**

**Guardián:Casa de Escorpio**

* * *

**Técnicas**

**Aguijón Escarlata,Restricción y Veneno Mortal**

**Veneno mortal es una Técnica que hace que cada golpe tuyo que reciba el adversario sea como la picadura de un escorpión**

**Habilidades**

**Las mismas que su hermano**

**Apariencia**

**Imaginense a Milo sin sus musculos delgado con rasgos de mujer y el pelo hasta las pantorillas(supongo que si me siento con animo de dibujarlo hare un dibujo suyo)**

***Hermano gemelo: si, no son mellizos **

** claro que pueden ser de diferente sexo, y cuando nacen a la vez una niña y un niño, estamos prácticamente siempre seguros de que son dicigóticos, pero puede darse en casos extrañosque sean hermanos univitelinos monocigóticos. Es posible que en el proceso de división del óvulo fecundado los cromosomas queden XX para niña y XY para el niño**

**En cristiano**

**que pueden nacer gemelos de distinto sexo(gemelo es cuando solo son un ovulo y un espermatozoide y los gemelos 2((ME SIENTO COMO MI PROFE DE CIENCIAS DE LA NATURALEZA T^T))OVULOS Y 2 ESPERMATOZOIDES) A parte estamos en el universo saint seiya aunque esto sea raro en ese mundo seguro que no tanto**

**bueno con esto me despido hasta el proximo capitulo**


	2. De mal en peor en las 12 casas

**todos los personajes excepto mi Oc Evangeline son de Masami Kurumada**

* * *

**De mal en peor en las 12 casas**

5:00 am templo de Escorpio-Habitación de Milo  
Todo estaba tranquilo,como se dice tras la tempestad viene la calma o al menos estuvo por la noche,ya que nada más comenzar la mañana,empezaría el griterío de los gemelos,hablando de gemelos...volamos con ellos. Los dos "angelitos" dormían tranquilamente,Evangeline tuvo que dormir con su hermano ya que no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en el sofá mientras arreglaba su habitación.(Si estuvo al cuidado de Milo sabréis que el desorden era épico.)  
Un ruido comenzó a oírse,Evangeline soltó un gruñido.

-Milo, tu maldita alarma ,apagala.

-Tú estas más cerca-se oye un estruendo.

-Hermano ve considerando la posibilidad de comprar un nuevo reloj.

-¿Eh?¡¿Que has hecho?!,¡Mi reloj!-Dijo Milo mientras recogía los restos de su reloj.- Me lo regalaron unos amigos de América T^T.

-¡Que melodramático!.Venga que vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

-¿Cu-Cuando te vestiste?

-Mientras tu te lamentabas por tu reloj.

-Maldita sea,esta me la pagaras hermana.

-Si,si,lo que sea.-tras unos minutos Milo y su hermana salieron de la octava casa dirección a la zona de encontraron allí,con Aioria,Mu,Aldebaran,Aioros y Shura.

-Buenos días chicos-saludó el guardián de escorpio

-Hey,Hola bicho-dijó un sonriente Aioria-Oh! Veo que vino tu hermana ¡Encantado de conocerte !yo soy Aioria,caballero de Leo y uno de tus compañeros-El león y Eva se estrecharon la mano a ellos se acercaron los demás caballeros a los que Aioria se dispuso a presentar.-Este es Mu de Aries-El leon señalo al joven de pelo morado que la saludo con la mano.-Este es Shura de Capricornio.-el mencionado inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo-Aqui tenemos a Aldebaran de Tauro.-El señor que correspondía a ese nombre a juicio de Eva era enorme,pero no se intimidó ya que este le sonreía amablemente.-Por ultimo pero no menos importante mi querido hermano Aioros de Sagitario.-La amazona miro a los dos hermanos eran bastante parecidos tamaño y color de pelo eran las diferencias mas visibles.

-Bueno como ya sabréis yo soy Evangeline de Escorpio,encantada de conocerlos y ser su compañera,y si no es problema ¿podriamos comenzar a entrenar?

-¡Claro!-Dijeron todos al hora de entrenamiento paso inusualmente tranquila,lo único fuera de lo normal fue la repentina y corta desaparición de Milo que alegó haber ido al baño. Horas más tarde todos los santos iban en dirección a sus casas para descansar y pasar el resto del día y Milo llegaron a su templo y la amazona fue directa a darse una ducha,tras salir del baño se dispuso a peinarse,se miro en el espejo y entonces...

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!¡MILOOOOOOOO!

**Templo de Aries**

Mu escucho el grito de la joven pero le resto importancia seguramente sería una pelea entre hermanos en la que no le convendría meterse así continuó entrenando a su joven alumno Kiki.

**Templo de Tauro**

El amable Aldebaran se encontraba en su cocina preparándose un bocadillo,se dirigió a la nevera para coger la Mayonesa y cuando la iba a poner sobre la mesa, el grito asustó al caballero de Tauro el cual apretó el bote y acabo cubierto de blanco.

**Templo de Géminis**

-¡Te dije que veríamos Harry Poter!-Exclamó Saga

-¡No!¡Veremos la Formula 1!-Kanon grito frustrado empezó el forcejeo,el mando salió volando por los aires partiéndose por la mitad al impactar contra el suelo

-¡NOOOOOO!-El grito de desesperación de los hermanos de Géminis ahogó el furioso grito de Eva

**Templo de Cáncer**

-¡Milooooooo!-El caballero de Cáncer sonrió de forma maquiavélica para si

-Puede que pronto tenga un nuevo rostro para mi colección-el caballero volvió a lo que estaba haciendo,prepararse una pisa para el almuerzo.(Mas le vale a Milo sobrevivir a esta)

**Templo de Leo **

El santo de Leo se sintió sorprendido por el grito y salió con dirección a la octava casa

**Templo de Libra**

vacío

**Templo de Virgo**

vació,Shaka esta en una misión

**Templo de Sagitario**

El grito de la santa de Atena aterro al Santo de Sagitario,por lo cual para intentar ayudara a Milo salió al templo de Escorpio

**Templo de Capricornio**

Shura estaba muy ocupado perfeccionando Excalibur cuando el furioso grito hizo desviar su atención y por poco corta un pilar,sin embargo algo cortó,cuando se dio la vuelta para ver que era vio su televisión partida por la mitad,cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras maldecía su suerte ya que ese día era la final y esta vez España participaba

**Templo de Acuario**

El pobre Camus aún se recuperaba de su caída por las escaleras cuando el grito sonó,esta vez creyó conveniente quedarse a salvo en su casa que acercarse a aquellos dos arácnidos

**Templo de Piscis**

Afrodita jugueteaba en el suelo de su templo con una de sus rosas diabólicas reales,el grito desencadeno dos cosas malas,bueno creó que tres,la primera que Afrodita casi se clavara su rosa(aunque quien le manda jugar con ella =.=),la segunda que al levantarse se golpeara con la mesa, y por último que el pobre caballero acabara con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

**En la entrada del Templo de Escorpio**

Aioria y Aioros abrieron la puerta del templo de Escorpio al entrar dentro se pusieron más rojos que un tomate ya que dentro del templo Milo era perseguido por su hermana la cual apenas iba cubierta con una toalla y ahora tenía el pelo rosa,al divisarlos la amazona freno en seco y se puso mas blanca que el papel,segundos después había desaparecido de la estancia,los hermanos aún en estado de shock se dieron la vuelta y salieron del templo sin mediar palabra.

**Horas mas tarde en la escalinata de la octava casa**

Evangeline le colocó cuidadosamente una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza de Afrodita y le dio varios billetes a Shura

-Siento todo lo ocurrido chicos,en recompensa por tu tele tienes el dinero Shura y a vosotros Camus y Afrodita solo puedo deciros lo siento.

-Disculpas aceptadas-dijeron los tres.

-Supongo que no es muy divertido acabar con el pelo teñido de rosa-rió Shura

-No lo es querido Capricornio.

-No te queda nada mal de ese color-dijo Afrodita

-¿Enserio?Gracias.

-Oye Eva ¿donde esta Milo?-preguntó Camus ante la evidente desaparición de su amigo.

-Ehmm...pues lo perdi en el bosque mientras le perseguía. Jeje,seguro que vuelve pronto ^^;.-rió nerviosamente la amazona- "al menos eso espero, si es que consigue bajarse".-piensa Evangeline-Voy a bajar un momento a Rodoiro

**En algun lugar del bosque**

-Eva,bajame ,lo siento mucho ¡Evaaa!-El pobre Milo se retorcía enganchado en la rama de un árbol por la parte de atrás de la camiseta-¡Hey! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!¡Ayuda!

**TBC**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 2 de Escorpión por dos dejen reviews e intentare actualizar pronto,me pase con el pobre MILO pero pronto habra "amistad" entre los hermanos**


	3. Por las escaleras de las ocho casas

**AQUI VUELVO CON EL TERCER CAPITULO ^^,TENGO QUE DECIR OTRA VEZ QUE SAINT SEIYA ASI COMO NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SON DE Masami Kurumada,EXCEPTO MI QUERIDA OC EVANGELINE OH Y HOY ES EL PARTIDO ESPAÑA VS FRANCIA HABER QUE PASA BUENO AHORA CON LA HISTORIA**

**esto es un comentario del narrador/Milo ((comentario))**

**y esto del escritor/yo (comentario)**

* * *

**Por Las Escaleras De las 8 casas POV MILO**

Por fin había conseguido bajar de la rama del árbol(Mentira,en realidad se le rompió la camiseta y se cayó)al que mi hermana me subió.Pase rápidamente por los 7 primeros templos,para evitar ser visto arriba,vi a mi hermana,la cual estuvo limpiando el templo,la ignoré y me dirigí a mi habitación,en la mesita de noche,había un objeto, para ser mas exactos un reloj igual al que mi hermana rompió.

-No pienses mal,sigo sin quererte,solo es un acto de amabilidad.-dijo la Amazonas,que apareció en el marco de la puerta,observando la expresión que traía en el rostro.

Sonreí,la verdad no me esperaba eso

-Si ya,admite que me quieres mucho.

-Ni lo sueñes,aparte... solo lo compré para despertarte,es la única forma de levantarte,creo que no hace falta que diga que si vuelves a insinuar algo así voy a darte una gran paliza hermanito.-Que amenazas tan poco efectivas lanzaba mi hermana,sobre todo con lo que venía después.-El desayuno esta en la mesa,baja antes de que se enfríe.-Alguien llamó a la puerta,fui a ver a quien era,para mi sorpresa eran Aioria y Marin

-Hola aracnido,vengo a buscar a tu hermana para entrenar los tres juntos.

-¡Hey! hola Aiora y esto...-solto mi hermana

-Marin,Marin de Águila

-¡AH,CLARO!,Aioria me habló mucho de ti.-Marin seguro se sonrojo,Eva nunca se corta con sus comentario,ni con su amabilidad((sin contarme a mi y/o cuando esta enfadada))hacia las otras personas.-¿Habeis desayunado?-Los dos santos negaron con la cabeza-Pues pasad,justo ahora íbamos a empezar nosotros.-Los dos entraron y se sentaron en la mesa,en cuestión de minutos,todos teníamos un típico desayuno inglés((que a mi me encanta)).

Aioria tenía las mejillas hinchadas de comida y Marin le miraba mientras de vez en cuando comía un poco de su desayuno,yo no estaba muy diferente al león solo que yo casi me asfixió de no ser por mi hermana que de un golpe seco en la espalda me hizo escupir con lo que me atragante-Come más despacio hermano,que no he robado la comida.

-Muchas gracias...¿como te llamabas?-pregunto Marin a la amazona dorada/mi hermana.

-Soy Evangeline, pero llámame Eva-La santa de Escorpio le extendió una mano a Marin,sin darse cuenta había iniciado una gran amistad.

-Pues,muchas gracias Eva.-dijo la santa de Aguila estrechándole la mano,mi hermana dio una gran sonrisa

-Ahora que hemos desayunado,vamos a entrenar,los cuatro nos levantamos y salimos camino a la zona de entrenamiento donde realizaríamos la rutina ,entrenar,platicar,volver a entrenar y otra vez por la casa de Shaka,que para variar estaría meditando,pero no,estaba practicando moverse con los ojos cerrados,chocándose con Evangeline.

-Oh perdon estaba practicando y calcule mal la distancia y...

-No te preocupes Shaka,no hay problema¿vienes a entrenar?-Que pregunta mas estúpida,seguro que se negaba

-Bien,os acompañaré,pero creo que solo miraré como entrenais vosotros-Shaka de Virgo había aceptado woah el mundo se va a acabar cinco descendimos hasta Libra,vacía y hasta Leo también vacía, puesto que Aioria estaba con nosotros,entonces llegamos al tétrico Cáncer(imagínense rayos y truenos mientras se dice eso).En el templo se libraba una terrible batalla de insultos Death Mask vs Afrodita

-¡Maldita niña estúpida!

-¡OH!¡¿Cómo te atreves Angelo?!-U...un momento así que así se llama el santo de cáncer 0.0-¡Pues tu eres un maldito psicópata!

-¡Gracias por el cumplido!-En ese momento Mask y Afro repararon en nuestra presencia,se pusieron colorados y desviaron la mirada.

-Ehmmm...Death Mask,Afrodita ¿entrenais?-preguntó Eva para romper el incomodo silencio que se formó con lo acontecido,los dos asintieron.

Tralala vamos hacia Geminis^.^.Los gemelos Saga y Kanon dormían espatarrados((por lo menos saga)) en el suelo,roncando de tal manera que parecían rugidos de oso

**POV EVANGELINE**

Calla Milo que tu también roncas así

**POV MILO**

Ignoremos ese comentario y continuemos,por donde iba...¡Ah sí!parecía que habían estado luchando,ya que Kanon estaba sobre la espalda de Saga sujetándole un brazo por detrás,la pregunta era...¿como se quedaron durmiendo en esa posición?,bueno,mejor pregunta¿se quedaron dormidos mientras luchaban?,maldecía haber dejado mi cámara en el templo,aquella era una imagen digna de recordar,y entonces una cosa que no había visto o vivido hace mucho tiempo,mi hermana cuidadosamente bajo a Kanon de la espalda de Saga,les quitó el pelo de los ojos y los sacudió suavemente para despertarlos,ambos abrieron suavemente los ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa de mi hermana,ella me miró a mi descubriendo algo que yo nunca admitiría delante de ella, gemelos se levantaron de golpe

-Buenos días Saga y Kanon

-B...Buenos días-tartamudearon

-¿Vais a entrenar hoy?

-Sí,danos un minuto y vamos con vosotros.-Después de cambiarse de ropa los dos volvieron

-Hmmm...habeis tardado 2 minutos,aprended a ser puntuales.-Dijo Masky para molestar a los Géminis

-Oye hermana.¿Que llevas ahí?-Pregunté señalando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano mi hermana

-Ya lo veras cuando finalice el entrenamiento.-Fuera lo que fuera olía a comida

-¡Bien!¡Vamos!¡Cuanto antes bajemos antes finalizara el entrenamiento!-(imagínense a Milo con llamas en los ojos y a su alrededor).Cogí a Eva con un brazo y a Shaka, que era el que más cerca estaba con el otro,comenze a correr escaleras abajo levantando una nube de polvo.

-¡Qué motivado esta Milo hoy!-dice Aioria

-Menuda forma de despertar.-Sueltan Saga y Kanon bostezando,los pobres santos,no tuvieron otra posibilidad que correr detrás de nosotros.

Llegamos a Tauro como el rayo y nos cruzamos con su guardián

-HolaAldevenaentrenarconnosot ros-consiguió pronunciar mi hermana a toda velocidad,llegamos a Aries, lo mismo ocurrió,solo que sin querer arrollamos a Mu.

**POV EVANGELINE**

técnicamente solo fuiste tu,puesto que ni Shaka ni yo tocábamos el suelo

**POV MILO**

Detalles sin importancia,ahora déjame continuar.

En un intento de soltarse y ayudar a Mu,Shaka acabó como dibujo animado chocándose contra la puerta y deslizándose lentamente al suelo.

**Zona de Entrenamiento**

Por fin llegamos,6 jadeantes santos,uno bondadoso,dos atontados ¿o mejor aturdidos?,una pesada y yo.

En el lugar estaban Camus,Aioros y Shura,el entrenamiento comenzó oficialmente

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustara dejen sus reviews y espero actualizar pronto**


	4. del almuerzo y aprendices

**El cuarto capítulo espero que les guste Ayer españa gano a Francia 1-0 el partido estuvo genial por parte de los dos equipos,no me apetecía escribir hoy pero si continuar la historia aquí el resultado gracias por los anteriores reviews**

**/**

**Del almuerzo y aprendices**

El entrenamiento finalizó,Milo se lanzó sobre la bolsa que traía su hermana para ver que lo cogió de la camiseta para evitar que se moviera.

-Hermano,¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Ver que trajiste por supuesto.

-Pues espera que yo lo saque.

-Bien,pero date prisa o moriré.-Ahora la bolsa era rodeada por todos los santos para descubrir su contenido,al abrirse la bolsa,todos abrieron los ojos tal que así 0.0

-¡Nos preparaste el almuerzo!-dijeron los santos a la vez de repente,todos los caballeros miraron a Aioria y Milo a los cuales les empezaba a correr la saliva al estilo anime

-¿Pero que les pasa?-Interrogo Aioros,preocupado por la reciente actitud de su hermano.

-Ya lo vereis, vamos a las mesas que estan por aqui-los demás asintieron y la siguieron,Evangeline apoyo la bolsa y mando a sentarse a todos,entonces comenzo a sacar platos de todos los lugares de origen de los santos,Shaka se quedo apartado,el era vegetariano y casi todos los platos que habían tenían carne,un plato aparece delante de él,compuesto exclusivamente de verduras

-¿Acaso creias que me olvide de ti?,se que no puedes comer carne así que te prepare uno aparte.

-Gracias Evangeline.-

-Sin problemas Shaka.-A los pocos minutos todos los santos,comían ferozmente cual manada de lobos hambrientos,mientras que Marin y Eva hablaban animadamente.

-Ahora...entiendo-Aioros se mete otras 4 patatas a la boca-porque se os caía la baba antes,Evangeline es una cocinera maravillosa.-Los dorados asintieron felizmente mientras seguían comiendo.

-Es como estar en el paraíso de la comida-dijo Milo-Yo lo estuve provando cada día cuando era pequeño.

-Si que tienes suerte Milo-rió Aioria

-¡Maestro Mu!-Un pequeño niño con cabellos como el fuego llega corriendo-¡Oh,que buen aspecto tiene eso!

-Kiki¿ que haces aquí?

-Es que maestro...se olvidó de dejarme listo el almuerzo.-El santo de Aries empalideció.

-Hey hey,no se preocupen ven sientate aquí-dijo Eva invitando al joven Kiki a sentarse en su regazo,este corrió hacia ella,esta le subió sin esfuerzo a sus piernas,el pequeño miraba deslumbrado los platos-¿Y bien?¿ que te apetece comer?

-Pues...pues...todo tiene un aspecto delicioso no se que decir quiero probarlo todo ¿Puedo maestro?

-Solo si así lo quiere Evangeline.-Kiki miro a Eva.

-¿Puedo señorita Evangeline?-Ella le hizó un gesto como diciendole que adelante-¡Bien!-cuando todos terminaron, Eva se dispuso a recoger tras terminar,algo la derribo al suelo,los santos se pusieron alerta,pero se relajaron al oir la risa de la guardiana del templo de Escorpio la cual se había sentado y abrazaba algo,cuando dejo de achuchar eso,todos pudieron ver a un niño de apenas 5 años,de pelo morado y ojos violetas,el pequeño en cuestión comenzó a chillar de felicidad.

-¡Eva!¡Maestra!

-Venga,calma querido Eita.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó Milo.

-Pues mi hijo adoptivo ,Eita.

-¡¿Tienes un hijo adoptivo?!¡¿Pero cuando?!¡¿Porqué?!

-Pues veras...

**[Flashbak] Pov Evangeline**

Esa era una noche oscura,había salido corriendo al recibir el mensaje de que mi mejor amiga iba a dar a luz a su hijo,fuí lo más rápido que pude contando el enorme atasco y la abrumadora distancia de 2 horas opte por lo más fácil subí a lo alto de un edificio para saltar al otro y al otro así sucesivamente hasta que se acabaron y volví a correr,llegué al hospital y lo atravese entero hasta dar con la habitación de mi amiga,en el interior estaba la mujer que sostenía suavemente al recien nacido,mi amiga me hizo una seña de que me acercara,yo obediente lo hice

-Evangeline,quisiera pedirte un enorme favor

-Claro,sabes que por ti lo que sea, tu me acogiste en tu casa,te debo eso

-Los médicos me han dicho que no me queda mucho ,quizas unas cuantas horas o solo unos minutos,el padre del pequeño bueno desapareció-ese maldito se esfumó en cuanto supo que Christine iba a tener un hijo.-no tiene nadie que lo cuide y no quiero que vaya a un orfanato,por eso te pido si lo puedes criar tú

-¿Y...yo?p...pero Chris solo tengo 16años no se si me dejaran la custodia

-De eso no te preocupes aquí es común tener hijos a esta edad y no pondran oposición

-En ese caso...esta bien¿Como se llama?supongo...que no esperes que yo se lo ponga-conseguí hacerla reir,las dos sabiamos que yo no er capaz de idear un buen nombre para nadie.

-No te preocupes se llama Eita,que significa cristalino

-Hmmm buen nombre

-Ten cogelo.-yo lo agarre con cuidado ,la verdad aunque nunca lo admitiera me estaba muriendo de miedo seguro que estar delante de Hades quedaba en nada,temía hacerle daño a Eita con mi fuerza obtenida con el entrenamiento para ser una amazona dorada,todo se esfumó cuando ese pequeño rió e intento coger mi cara con sus pequeñas manitas,volvi a ver a mi amiga y le agarré la mano

-No te preocupes yo lo cuidaré y lo hare una gran persona

-Lo se Evangeline-entonces ella apretó con fuerza mi mano sonrió al niño y la llama de sus ojos se apagó para siempre,en ese momento entró un médico

-Perdone ¿es usted Evangeline?

-Así es

-Necesito que firme unos documentos para que obtenga definitivamente la custodia del niño

**[Fin del Flashback]Narrador externo**

-Asi es como este pequeño paso a ser mi hijo-Todos miraban sorprendidos a Eva-¿Qué?ni que hubieran visto un fantasma.-.-;

TBC

/

**Espero que les gustara el cuarto capítulo ese ya casi no tenía humor y paso a ser un poco triste,pero prometo volver a la carga con eso dejen reviews este capítulo es realmente corto ¿no?**


	5. feliz cumpleaños Mu

**ningun personaje me pertenece excepto evangeline y eita disfruten leyendo y gracias por los reviews anteriores**

**/**

**Feliz cumpleaños Mu**

Evangeline se encontraba acomodando las cosas de Eita en el armario,mientras el pequeño corría por todo el templo  
.

-¡Evaaaa!¡Dile al enano que pare!- chilló el santo de escorpio,Eva suspiro y salió de la habitación,se acerco al niño y lo saco del templo  
.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Eita miraba curioso a su mamá

-Vamos a la casa de Aioria me dijo que le apetecía jugar contigo-"Parecen gustarle los niños"Pensó,llegó al templo de Leo y llamó a la puerta,esta se abrió lentamente.  
-Buenos días Aioria  
.

-Buenos dias,Evangeline, Eita¿Puedo hacer algo por vosotros?

-Pues si,¿te acuerdas que ayer dijiste que te gustaría pasar un día con Eita  
?

-Sí,claro  
.

-Me gustaría pedirte que lo cuidaras mientras arreglo sus cosas,es que Milo ya esta muy estresado porque Eita no para de moverse  
.

-No hay problema,puede venir siempre que quiera,aquí siempre sera bienvenido.-El pequeño sonrió y saltó a los brazos del león-¡Cuanta energía traes!

-Muchas gracias Aioria  
.

-No hace falta que me las des,seguro que lo pasamos genial

-Bueno tengo que terminar de ordenar las cosas.

-Venga ve,yo te lo llevaré después.-Eva salió corriendo de vuelta a su casa

-Gracias Aioria-Evangeline subía los escalones de tres en tres,entró en Escorpio y se internó en su habitación,allí Milo daba vueltas como un escorpión enjaulado-Después te quejas de Eita y tú estas peor.-Evangeline rió  
.

-Anda calla nadie pude igualar a ese niño hiperactivo.

-Yo creo que sí¿Te has molestado en mirarte?

-Ya dejame,prefería cuando estaba solo.-Milo empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

-Supongo que entonces me tendré que llevar la hamburguesa que tanto te gusta.-El santo de Escorpio frenó en seco.

-¿Te refieres a esa con todos los condimentos que puede llevar una hamburguesa?-Eva asintió-Entonces supongo que la molesta presencia de Eita se puede aguantar.

-Hmm,tendré presente lo fácil que es ganarte con una hamburguesa y has hecho un gran progreso,no lo llamaste enano,es un buen comienzo solo queda quitar los insultos que vengan antes de su nombre así que...¡Vuelves a insultar a mi pequeño y todo el mundo sabra de ese incidente con Santa Claus!

-No serías capaz...

-Ponme a prueba-Evangeline abrió la ventana del templo y cogió una gran bocanada de aire,el caballero la cogió y la empujo para atrás alejandola

-Vale,vale,dejame rehacer la frase,ehem...supongo que la presencia de Eita se puede aguantar por conseguir la hamburguesa.

-Eso esta mejor

**Mientras en el templo de Leo**

-Señor Aioria

-Dime si quieres tío,despues de todo aquí todos los santos somos como hermanos y que me digan señor...entre tu y yo me hace sentir tan viejo como el patriarca,pero esto no se lo digas porque seguro que nos manda a China de un puñetazo,no se si me entiendes

-Claro,tio Aioria

-Bueno ¿cuál era tu pregunta?

-Ah sí¿tu tienes una armadura dorada como mamá

-sip,yo tengo la armadura de Leo,¿quieres verla?

-¡Siii!-Aioria cogió a Eita

-¡Pues vamos a buscarla!-los dos partieron al lugar,en eso entró en el templo Aioros  
-Aioria¿Dónde estas?

-Detrás tuyo-Aioria ahora vestia su armadura y tenía a un fascinado niño en brazos

-Oh, no te había visto jeje ^.^;¿Que haces con Eita aquí?

-Pues,Eva me pidió que lo cuidara mientras ella preparaba las cosas del pequeño y...-Aioros ya no lo escuchaba,demasiado ocupado hablando con el niño

-Asique tu eres el aprendiz de Evangeline.-El niño asintió.  
-Eso significa que seras el sucesor a la armadura de tu maestra y serás el nuevo santo de Escorpio,claro que...si así lo quieren las estrellas.

-¡Hermano!¡No digas eso!

-Solo bromeaba,seguro que seras un gran sucesor de Escorpio .-Eita hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

**Templo de Aries**

-Maestro Mu,¿puedo ir a conocer al alumno de la señorita Evangeline?-El santo de Aries estaba cabizbajo-¿Le ocurre algo maestro Mu?

-No,nada,vete con Evangeline,pero no causes muchas molestias.

-Si maestro.-El joven salió en dirección a Escorpio,el pequeño tenía la sensación de que se olvidaba de algo-Haber hoy es miércoles dia...27,lo que significa que...¡Hoy es el cumpleaños del maestro Mu!-En ese instante Kiki corrió más rápido,entró como un relámpago y se abalanzó sobre Evangeline

-¡Auch!Eso dolió ¿que pasa con todo el mundo que se tira encima mío ?¿tengo un cartel o algo parecido?-Evangeline sacudió su cabeza para reponerse de su caída-¡Kiki!¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que hoy es el cumpleaños del maestro Mu y me preguntaba si podríamos hacerle una fiesta.

-No veo por que no¡Milo!-El aludido llegó al momento.-Necesito que llames a todos los santos de oro menos a Mu, como premio, en vez de una seran dos hambur...-Antes de terminar la frase el santo no se encontraba en el lugar-Ya no tienes que preocuparte Kiki ,empezemos a trazar el plan.

**5 minutos después**

Todos los santos a excepción de Mu estaban allí,murmurando entre ellos para tratar de descubrir lo que pasaba

-Chicos os mande llamar puesto que hoy es el cumpleaños de Mu.-Se oyo algun que otro "Oh" y varios "Ah"-Vamos ha celebrarlo y querría pediros ayuda.-todos asintieron-Pues entonces repartamos las y Shura se encargaran de la bebida y comida así como de unos ingredientes para la tarta que voy a preparar,Kiki me ha dado una lista con temas que le gustan a Mu ,Afrodita y Camus se encargaran de los regalos,Saga,Aioria y Shaka los adornos.;Aldebaran y Death Mask ustedes ayudaran en la cocina y por último Kanon tu te encargaras de que Mu no vuelva pronto al Santuario tras finalizar la misión,procura que llegue lo más tarde posible-Evangeline le tiró un móvil.-Llamame cuando esten cerca del Santuario

-Esta bien,pero...¿Qué misión?

-Eso dejádmelo a mí,tocaré la puerta de cada templo cuando hayan pasado 5 minutos desde la marcha de Mu,mientras tanto vuelvan a sus puestos y no piensen en se dispersaron y Evangeline subió hasta la sala Patriarcal

-Perdone patriarca me gustaría pedirle un favor-La santa de Escorpio se arrodilló ante Shion

-¿Que es lo que deseas Evangeline?-Dijo el Patriarca mientras daba un trago al vino que tenía en la mano

-Vera señor... es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Mu y-Shion escupió el vino,era el cumpleaños de su antiguo aprendiz y se olvidó completamente.-¿Se se encuentra bien Patriarca?

-Si,no te preocupes ¿Que ibas a pedirme?

-Si usted podía mandar a Mu a una misión mientras nosotros le preparamos una fiesta.

-Supongo que tendré que mandarlo a una misión larga¿no?-A Evangeline se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro-Venga ,ve a llamar a Mu

-Si señor-Eva hizo una graciosa reverencia y salió corriendo.-A toda velocidad llegó a Aries-Buenos días Mu

-Buenos dias Eva.

-El patriarca quiere verte ,dijo algo de una misión o no se que cosa.

-Enseguida voy-Mu se veía abatido,lo que hizo que Evangeline se preocupara.

-¿Te enuentras bien?-Evangeline le puso una mano en el hombro .

-No es nada,solo que estoy un poco deprimido

-Pues seguro que tras llegar de la misión te sientes mejor.

-Puede que tengas razón.-Mu empezó a subir las escaleras,tras varios minutos salió de su reunión con el Patriarca tenía que vigilar un objeto de gran valor en un museo a las afueras de Atenas,iba contarle a Eva lo que tenía que hacer,pero ella estaba jugando con su hijo así que decidió no interferir entre ellos dos,cuando hubo entrado en el templo de Virgo,una maestra y un aprendiz bajaron a espirle,así,templo tras templo hasta que salió del Santuario,esperaron cinco minutos y empezaron a avisar casa por casa la marcha del los santos comenzaron sus misiones.

**Milo y Shura tienda de Rodoiro**

**-**¿Que tal unas cervezas?-Dijo Milo

-Bien,tambien vino ,zumo y...

-¡Patatas fritas!-Exclamaron felices los dos santos,4 bolsas de patatas volaron a la cesta de la compra.

-Bien, tu ve por el lado de las chuches y yo buscare cosas para picar

-Acuerdate de coger doritos Milo.

-Lo haré querido Shura.-ambos corrieron por su lado y cogieron todo lo que parecía delicioso,al final llegaron a la caja con una montaña casi tan grande como ellos de comida basura y bebidas

-¡Misión finalizada!¡Volvamos al Santuario!

**Camus y Afrodita por las calles de Rodoiro**

-Tenemos que pensar en los gustos de Mu-recomendo Camus

-¿Qué tal una cinta nueva para su pelo,una capa y...

-¡Herramientas!-exclamaron

-Bien tu que tienes más idea de moda que yo Afrodita,te encargaras de las dos primeras cosas y lo segundo yo.

-Bien,quedamos aquí en media hora.

**Saga,Aioria y Shaka templo de Aries**

-¡Aioria socorro!,¡estas malditas cosas me atacaron!.-Aioria bufó,ya sería la sexta o septima vez que Saga se enrredaba con las guirnaldas y...que decir de Shaka lo único que hacía era meditar,al menos solo faltaba adornar la otra mitad de la estancia,como máximo Saga sería "atacado"por los adornos otras seis veces y Shaka seguiría donde estaba.

**Death Mask,Aldebaran y Evangeline templo de Escorpio**

Los más jovenes se unieron a los santos que se encargaban de preparar la tarta de cumpleaños ,y algún que otro batido por si las moscas,que ya se dice, mas vale prevenir que se acercó a la batidora y pulso el botón de inicio.

-¡Espera niño, aun no puse la tapa!-Gritó Death Mask,demasiado tarde toda la cocina acabo cubierta de batido de fresa,Eita y Kiki se relamieron

-Hmm¡Esta bueno!-Anunciaron los niños.

**1 hora más tarde en el templo de Aries**

Todo estaba listo la tarta en su sitio, la comida en fuentes ,batidos y bebidas colocados y los adornos y regalos perfectos, solo faltaba que llegara el cumpleañero.

**Kanon las afueras de Atenas**

Mu acababa de descubrir que ese museo no existía,el geminiano se carcjeaba internamente,era la mejor misión en años,la cara del lemuriano,era de película entonces de dispuso a volver con él siguiendolo entre las sombras,cuando se acercaban sacó el móvil y llamó a Eva

-Evangeline...si ya esta cerca...entiendo...¿que me adelante para recibirlo yo tambien?...Esta bien...Nos vemos.

Kanon se adelantó al caballero de Aries y se interno en el templo de este,hubo un silencio mortal,los pasos de Aries se oyeron

-¡Escóndanse!-los caballeros hicieron lo que pudieron,Kanon y Saga acabaron en el techo al mejor estilo ninja,Camus y Milo fueron a esconderse debajo de la mesa,Shaka se escondió detrás de la cortina,Afrodita,Shura,Death Mask y Evangeline se subieron a lo más alto de los pilares y a

Aioria y Aioros se escondieron tras las escaleras en un punto ciego,el único que quedaba era el pobre Aldebarán que no encontraba un lugar donde esconderse Camus y Milo le hicieron sitió en la mesa,Mu encendió la luz todos saltaron de sus escondites.

-¡Sorpresa!-Mu se quedó con los ojos abiertos al máximo,se habían acordado de su cumpleaños,una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

**/**

**Si este ya es mas largo por poco se me olvida el cumple de Mu pero aquí esta su capitulo especial,que nuestro santo ya tiene 47 añitos,como pasa el tiempo,bueno espero que les gustara el capí dejen sus review si les gustó o no o dandome alguna idea para próximos capítulos que la verdad que llevo un tiempo que la imaginación no va muy allá,asi que si quieren dejen ideas.**


	6. ¡Eres un genio!

**Saint seiya no me pertenece así como ninguno de los personajes** **a excepción de Evangeline** **y Eita,ahora solo me queda decir, disfruten con el capítulo**

* * *

**¡Eres un genio!**  
Milo estaba sentado en una silla del templo de Escorpio,el día anterior Mu estuvo de cumpleaños y no le permitieron gastar ninguna broma,por lo cuál ahora estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa,por un bloqueo provocado por la inactividad,llevaría más de una hora intentando resolver aquel problema,mucho mas complicado que dar con la solución al codigo Da Vinci,que color utilizaba para gastar su broma a Shaka,se sentía inútil,si él no gastaba sus bromas,era como si Shaka no pudiese meditar,Camus leer o Death Mask coleccionar sus rostros,ya cansado desistió y apoyo la frente en la mesa,una manita agarró una de las muchas hojas con ideas para la broma al santo de Virgo,Eita observó el papel y comenzó a leer  
-Negro-Soltó de pronto el niño.  
-¿Qué?  
-Deberías usar negro para el señor Shaka tío Milo.-El santo de Escorpio se quedó unos cuántos segundos en blanco,negro,negro,negro.  
-¿Porqué?  
-Pues porque seguro que se parecería a una abeja-Eita sonrió sin saber en que se estaba metiendo,un espeso silencio se formo entre tío y sobrino,por la mente de Milo paso Shaka,Shaka con pintura negra encima y después una ojos de Milo se iluminaron con alegría,cogió al niño en brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire,mientras este sonreía un tanto sorprendido  
-Eita,¡Eres un genio!  
-Gracias supongo.-El escorpión bajo al niño y se fue a por los elementos para elaborar su nuevo plan.  
-Dile a Evangeline que fuí a comprar a Rodoiro.  
-¡Sí tío!-Cuando la puerta de la octava casa se cerró ,de un pilar salió Eva que se acercó a su hijo.  
-Ves,te dije que si le dabas un consejo con sus bromas,le empezarías a caer bien.  
-Tenías razón mami  
-Ya lo sé,por algo soy tu madre y su hermana,para saberlo todo sobre vosotros.-La puerta suena.-¿Quien será?-Kiki apareció con una jovial sonrisa  
-Buenos días señorita Evangeline le importaría si juego con su aprendiz.  
-No hay problema,solo volved temprano.-Eita saludo al joven lemuriano con la mano y este le devolvió el saludo,ambos se estrecharon la mano y salieron corriendo para jugar al escondite,tras comprobar a donde iban Eva cerró la puerta y se dispusó a preparar el almuerzo,la puerta volvió a sonar,la verdad entre gente que se abalanza encima suyo y puertas que suenan Evangeline comenzaba a desesperarse,pero como toda madre que se precie cogió aire y lo solto para recibir a quien llamara con una sonrisa,para su sorpresa quien estaba ahí era Mu  
-Hola Mu,¿Que te trae por el templo de Escorpio?  
-Pues me gustaría hablar contigo.  
-Ehmm claro-Evangeline salió del templo-¿Damos un paseo?  
-Si,por supuesto  
-¿Qué querías decirme?  
-Me gustaría agradecerte lo de mi cumpleaños.  
-¿Eso era?No te preocupes era lo menos que podía hacer por un amigo.  
-Supongo,aunque la verdad suelo estar acostumbrado a que solo me feliciten Aldebarán y Kiki,por lo que hicieras que todos vinieran me hizó muy feliz.  
-Ya te dije que solo lo hice porque eres mi amigo Mu,no te hagas mas quebraderos de cabeza y acostumbrate,porque siempre actuó así con mis compañeros.  
-Entonces asunto zanjado,cambiando de tema,¿Sabes donde esta Kiki?  
-Si,esta con Eita¿Porqué?  
-Es que antes de salir se olvidó de avisarme,pero no pasa nada.¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-No veo porque no.  
-¿Cual es la diferencia de un niño que es solo tu aprendiz a uno que es tu hijo y alumno?  
-Buena pregunta,nunca me lo había planteado creo poder contestarla, si me dices como es de grande el cariño de maestro y alumno  
-Ehmm como la de un profesor de colegio y el estudiante  
-Entonces supongo que,el lazo que los uniran será débil y con el tiempo desaparecera,aunque son pocos los casos en los que el maestro no se encariña con el alumno,casi siempre lo acaba viendo como un hijo o hermano pequeño,en caso de que sean familia,por lo menos en mi caso,cada paso hacia adelante,el progreso que hace el pequeño me llena de orgullo,es extraño,pero es verdad,como si cada avance fuera vencer a un enemigo  
-Hablando de pequeños tu cuando eras joven tuviste que estar en el santuario,mas,yo no te vi nunca.  
-Je,eso tiene fácil explicación,en efecto estuve en el Santuario,pero mi maestro no me dejaba salir,aún hoy no entiendo el porque,no quería que me relacionara con los demás,la única excepción era mi hermano y el Patriarca que obligaba a mi maestro que le dejara verme.  
-Así que era por eso,yo creía que era porque Milo hacía cosas malas y el Patriarca bajaba a regañarlo.  
-A veces era por eso,pero el Patriarca se encargó de enseñarme a entender a las estrellas,me pregunto porque a mi en vez de a ti,después de todo tu eras su alumno,volviendo al tema Shion me enseño a "escuchar"por decir de alguna forma a las estrellas cuando mirara al cielo y mi maesto,se encargaba de enseñarme lo demas mientras esperaban a que yo tuviera la edad necesaria para entrenar,recuerdo observar por la ventana y veros jugando,eso me llevó a una de mis costumbres salir bien entrada la noche y pasear por el Santuario,la primera vez mi maestro me pilló cuando estaba a punto de saltar del tejado del templo,la segunda me pilló el Patriarca en una de sus rondas para comprobar que todo estaba bien,estuve a punto de morir del susto,creyendo que se lo diría al maestro,lo único que hizo fue reír seguir con su ronda y decirme que no volviera muy tarde a Escorpio...,ya con el tiempo aprendí a moverme sigilosamente por eso nadie volvió a verme andando en mitad de la noche,el Patriarca aún cree que ya no salgo por la noche,de seguro que si se entera cada noche estaría atada a la cama=.=;-  
-Asi que así pasaron los años sin que ninguno de nosotros supiera de tu existencia  
-Exacto Mu.  
-Es un poco triste  
-No te creas Milo era mis ojos y oídos por el día y yo los suyos por la noche,no vería directamente las cosas,pero podía imaginarlas que era divertido ya que mi hermano se ponía como el heróico caballero que ayudaba a todos,ya con cinco años me fuí al mismísimo Sahara a entrenar y con seis años el Patriarca vino a entregarme mi armadura de Escorpio,al ver que podía llevarla me convertí en la santa de Escorpio,Shion se llevó la armadura para mantenerla a salvo.  
-Espera un momento, eso significa que tú eres la santa más joven en conseguir su armadura  
-Sip-cuando quisieron darse cuenta los dos se encontraban en el templo de Aries.  
-Gracias por la charla  
-No es nada,cuando esos dos terminen de jugar te traigo a Kiki  
-Eso esta muy bien,gracias Eva.-la Amazona subió hasta su templo donde encontró a los dos niños riendo  
-Hola chicos,Kiki Mu te espera en Aries,te acompañamos hasta abajo-Los dos jovenes corrieron escaleras abajo,seguidos de una tranquila Escorpión  
-¡Hasta luego Eita!  
-¡Hasta luego Kiki!,mañana volvemos a jugar ¿vale?  
-¡Hecho!-los niños se despidieron y Eita volvió con su madre a la octava casa.  
-Mwahahahaha-la risa retumbó por todo el templo-Porfin pondré mi maléfico plan en marcha,Mwahaha-una gota de sudor corrió por la cabeza de Eva y Eita.  
-Milo,hermano,relajate solo es una broma,a parte te haces ver más estúpido de lo que ya eres de por si.  
**TBC**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo dejen sus reviews y espero actualizar pronto.**


	7. Felicidades Patriarca Shion I

**EL 7 capítulo que lo voy a dividir en varias partes haber que resulta todas las partes estan dedicadas a Sanathos Ananke,por siempre aconsejarme lo que debo mejorar en cada capítulo de la historia y tambien porque me recordo el cumpleaños de Shion,este Patriarca,ya cumple los el capítulo**

* * *

**Felicidades Patriarca Shion(primera parte)**

Kiki llevaría 2 horas junto a Eita observando a Mu,este había dejado de moverse tras terminar el desayuno,Eita dijo que su madre podía haber ayudado,pero ella estaba en una misión junto a su tío en la ciudad del Cairo,a los pequeños solo les quedo mirar al maestro del niño lemuriano.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado al señor Mu?

-No lo sé,esto le ocurrió tras echar un vistazo a su agenda.

-Pues miremosla.-Eita le arrebató la agenda de la mano al ariano y comenzo a curiosear.-¡Mira!Aquí pone que es el cumpleaños del Patriarca.

-Eso explica el estado del maestro,cada vez que llega esta fecha se queda en una especie de estado de Suspensión como un ordenador.

-Creo que me alcanza el saldo para llamar a mi madre.-Eita sacó un télefono móvil de su bolsillo

-¿Porque no lo sacaste antes?.

-Es que creía que no lo tenía^.^;.-Eita marcó el número de su madre

**Mientras en el Cairo**

-Eita¿que te ocurre?¡Estate quieto!...No,no es a ti cariño es a tu tío...¿que le pasa a Mu?...¿Que parece que alguien hubiera usado restricción sobre él?..¡¿Hoy era el cumpleaños del Patriarca?!...¡Milo ven aquí!...Volveremos lo antes posible,hasta luego cariño.-Eva colgóel móvil

-Milo,deja a las pobres chicas en paz,tenemos un leve cambio de planes antes de volver necesitamos pasar a una tienda

-¡¿Qué?!,No te habrá dado la fiebre de las compras¿no?

-No,lo que ocurre es el cumpleaños del Patriarca

-Pero si no han pasado ni tres días del cumpleaños de Mu.

-Ya lo se y me da igual tu opinión ¿ que tal si le compramos un telescopio?

-Ni que anduvieras sobrada de dinero

-Pues si lo estoy,a diferencia de ti yo no gasto mi dinero en idioteces sin valor.

-Vale,olvidemos el tema y vamos por el maldito telescopio

-Tambien a por un poco de Aish* para que lo pruebe.

**De vuelta al Santuario**

-Mi madre me ha dicho que vuelven ya,no lo dudo ya que la fundación Kido les dió un avion privado,pon cinco horas, estaran aquí para el almuerzo si no hay ningún problema o eso creo,mientras hay que hacer algo con tu maestro,no podemos dejarlo así.-Kiki le dio un ligero toque al guardián de Aries y este cayo al suelo sin oponer resistencia.

-Si,desde luego hay que hacer algo con él.-sentenció el muviano.

-Lo primero va a ser ponerlo,por ejemplo en el sofá.-ambos jovenes cogieron el inerte cuerpo del caballero dorado y lo depositaron en el sofá.Eita cogió un libro y se lo pusó en las manos a Mu abierto con una pagina al azar,no se fijaron en que lo habían colocado al reves,El santo de Tauro entró en el templo.-KIKI¡¿Qué hacemos?!¡A Aldebarán le encanta hablar con Mu!

-¡No lo sé!-Eita y Kiki empezaron a correr en círculos alrededor del sofá con las manos en alto mientras intentaban encontrar la solución al problema,al final Kiki acabo cayendose encima de Eita,en ese momento una bombilla apareció en la cabeza de Eita(SÍ COMO EN LOS DIBUJOS ANIMADOS)

-¿Sabes imitar la voz de tu maestro?

-Sí,más o menos

-Pues en ese caso, necesito el móvil de tu maestro,ponlo en su capa cerca de la boca en modo manos libres,hare una llamada y utilizaremos el teléfono como micrófono,aprovechando que aquí hay buena señal.

-Esperemos que se lo crea

-Solo nos queda cruzar los dedos y esperar lo mejor.

-Buenos días Mu¿que tal estas?

-Vamos Kiki,le ha echo una pregunta,empieza

-Bien,adelante

-Ehmm,Mu,¿estas bien?

-Claro ¿y tu?-contesto el guardian de Aries sin despegar los ojos del libro

,Mu,tienes el libro al reves

-Ehmm ,no me di cuenta- el santo de Aries le dió la vuelta con "sus"poderes

-Hmmm tienes algo diferente en la voz Mu.

-Estamos muertos-sentenció en un susurro el aprendiz de Escorpio

Continuara

¿Llegaran los santos de Escorpio a tiempo?¿Mu saldrá de ese estado?¿Tauro se dara cuenta de la trampa?todo esto y mas en la siguiente parte.

Aish:es un pan típico de Egipto que se acompaña con otros ingredientes.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustara el capítulo dejen sus reviews nos vemos en la próximas actualización**


	8. Felicidades Patriarca Shion II

**ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DEL CAPÍTULO DEL CUMPLE DE SHION ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

**SAINT SEIYA PERTENECE A MASAMI KURUMADA**

**EITA Y EVANGELINE SON MIS OCS**

* * *

**Felicidades Patriarca Shion II parte **

Evangeline observaba fijamente a su hermano ,mientras este,ya parecía incómodo con esta situación cansado alzó la voz.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-¿Porqué?

-¿Porqué qué?

-¿Porque te ridiculizas ante el grupo para dejarme a mí bien?

-No sé,supongo que por que solo tenías una oportunidad para caer bien a todos y yo puedo reparar con mis hazañas el haber quedado como idiota.

-Sabes,aunque me cueste decirlo,eres un sol Milo.

-Ya lo sé hermanita.

-Hey no te pases idiota.

-No ,si ya decía yo que era demasiado raro que todavía no me hubiera insultado.

-Gracias por todo Milo.-soltó la chica de improviso.

-Bah,no te preocupes¿ para que soy el mayor?

-Quiero que cuando lleguemos al Santuario dejes de actuar así¿vale? Ya me aceptaron todos.

-Entonces que así sea,Milo vuelve a despertar,jeje.

-Mira hermano,¡ ya se ve Grecia!-Los gemelos se acercaron a la ventana.

-¡Que bien!por fin podremos volver al templo de Escorpio.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que volamos en avión cuando salimos de la isla?

-Eso creo.

**[Flashback]**

En el asiento más alejado del avión había una pequeña bolita temblorosa,a su lado un niño de pelo azul oscuro y ojos cielo,que apoyaba una mano en la bola.

El pequeño parecía susurrarle cosas,y de repente la bolita se convirtió en una niña de características casi idénticas a la del joven.

El ya proclamado sucesor de Escorpio,abrazó a su hermana.

-Venga Eva,no va a pasar nada

-Pero...pero,¿y sí el avión se pierde y no llegamos ?¿o se acaba el combustible.?

-Bueno eso no va a pasar,lo primero porque tienen a alguien que les dice por donde ir y lo segundo porque esta calculado para que dure hasta nuestra llegada a Atenas.

-Pero ¿Y sí...?

-Y si nada,ya deja de amargarte la vida.-Milo le dio una pequeña colleja a la menor

-¡Hey!

**[Fin del Flashback]**

-Esos fueron buenos tiempos.

-Y que lo digas hermano.-Los dos caballero se sentaron tras recibir el mensaje de que pronto aterrizarían.

Cuando llegaron bajaron del avión sintiendose extrañamente ligeros,cogieron un taxi,el viaje transcurrió en un cómodo silencio.

Las vistas del pueblo de Rodoiro les sacó una sonrisa,pararon en la entrada de este,para caminar hasta el Santuario,ese pequeño pueblo era encantador para Eva y Milo,uno de sus lugares favoritos.

El Santuario se alzo sobre ellos,residencia de la diosa Athena y aquellos que la protegen.

**Templo de Aries**

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé.

-¡¿ Cómo que no lo sabes Eita?!-El nombrado se abalanzó sobre su amigo tapándole la boca.

-Shhh,nos va a descubrir si gritas así Kiki.

-Ehem.-Ambos niños se voltearon,para encontrarse con el santo de Tauro.-¿Se puede saber que hacen?

-Esto...-Los niños tragaron saliva podían contarle al caballero que había pasado,arriesgándose a una charla de 2 horas sobre la responsabilidad que no querían, o la otra era salir corriendo y ser atrapados antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta.

-Aldebaran de Tauro y Mu de Aries,os pido permiso para pasar por vuestros templos.

-¡Tío!-Exclamó el aprendiz de la amazona de escorpio,el mencionado les miró y guiñó un ojo,estaba de su lado.

-Aldebaran ,espero no sea molestia que subieramos los dos a tu templo,no me parece bien pasar sin pedirte permiso allí.

-Claro Milo,no hay problema.-En cuanto los dos Santos salieron los aprendices cayeron al suelo,para levantarse inmediatamente al abrirse la puerta de templo otra vez,respiraron aliviados al comprobar que era Evangeline.

-¡Mamá!

-Hola Eita,bueno¿que tal vais con Mu?

-Sigue exactamente igual.

-Dime Eita,¿Sigues teniendo ese simulador de voz que compramos en el Cairo?

-Sí.

-Pues ve a buscarlo.-El niño asintió y salió corriendo hacia el octavo templo,tras varios minutos volvió con una especie de megáfono en las manos.

-Aquí esta.

-Por alguna razón Kiki ¿no tendrás la voz de Shion en algún video?

-Sí.-un disco apareció flotando-Es del cumpleaños del maestro Mu hace 2 años.

-Bien,grabemos la voz del Patriarca y esperemos que esta cosa pueda reproducirla.-Tras obtener la voz del Patriarca,Evangeline se acercó al caballero de Aries,apretó un botón y comenzó ha hablar por el megáfono con la voz de Shion

-¡Mu de Aries!-El muviano dió un salto del susto,a punto de caerse del sofá,cuando se recupero,aún con una mano en el pecho miró a Evangeline.

-¿A que vino eso?

-Lo siento Mu,pero no había otra forma de que reaccionaras.-la amazona sonrió apoyando una mano en el hombro del lemuriano.-Eita y yo nos tenemos que ir a nuestro templo,cuídate Aries.-Mu soló miró inquisidoramente a Kiki,el pequeño tendría muchas cosas que explicar.

**Varios minutos después,Templo de Escorpio**

-Conseguimos ayudar a Mu.-Los hermanos chocaron las manos.

-Oye Eva,¿donde esta el regalo del Patriarca?

-Se supone que lo llevarías tú.

-No,al final acordamos que lo traías tú-Los gemelos se llevaron una mano a la cabeza

-¡El avión!-exclamaron ambos a la vez.

**Mientras en la sala Patriarcal**

El excaballero de Aries estaba sentado en su sillón,observando fijamente a la puerta esperando algo.

-Me pregunto porqué todavía nadie vino a saludarme.-El Patriarca se acomodó en el sillón,esperando a que alguien viniera,solo le quedaba aguardar a que otro que no fuera su amigo Dokho que llegó esa mañana a desearle un feliz día de cumpleaños subiera a saludarle entrando por esa maldita puerta que no quería abrirse.

* * *

**Bueno¿que les pareció este capítulo?se que estuve dejando bastante mal a Milo así que voy a intentar arreglarlo, dejen reviews**


End file.
